The invention relates to a composition capable of reducing oil and grease secretion from skin. It is particularly found useful to have the formulation in a vanishing cream base.
Sebum is produced by the disruption of the cells in which it is formed (in the basal layer of the gland). This function may be termed holocrine secretion. Being liquid inside the duct and hair follicle, sebum diffuses up and down the follicular canal. Upon reaching the skin surface it combines with epithelial lipids (from the keratinizing cells) and emulsifies as an oily liquid with water from the sweat glands. In this way a semi-solid, slightly acidic, hydrophilic film is formed on the skin and in the hair follicles.
The quantity of sebum produced is directly proportional to the size of the gland. The rate of sebum production varies in different individuals, some having oilier skins than others. Male sex hormones increase sebum production. Increased temperature also increases production.
The literature is replete with methods and compositions for eliminating, treating or at least reducing the levels of skin oils and greasiness. None have proved totally satisfactory.
WO9823257 (Unilever) discloses a cosmetic method for reducing or inhibiting oil and grease generation from human skin by applying a C11-C30 alkyl or alkenyl ester of salicylic acid. WO9717060 (Procter and Gamble) discloses a topical composition comprising niacinamide and other actives for regulating the shiny or oily appearance of the skin.
The cosmetically acceptable carriers are one or more compatible solid or liquid fillers or diluents, and these are chosen based on the product type. Cosmetic compositions to deliver different benefit agents are prepared using different emulsifying systems and vehicles. Vanishing cream base, which generally comprises fatty acids and alkali metal soaps, is one of the preferred forms of such a cosmetically acceptable vehicle as this gives a desirable matt feel to the skin.
It is an advantage of the present invention to be able to provide an improved method for controlling, reducing or inhibiting oiliness and greasiness in human skin. It has been found that when a combination of niacinamide and C11-C30 alkyl or alkenyl ester of salicylic acid are formulated in a specific carrier such as a vanishing cream base there is a synergistic benefit on oil control of the skin.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a cosmetic composition for reducing or inhibiting oiliness and greasiness in human skin which involves topical application to the skin of a safe and effective amount of salicylate ester and niacinamide in a vanishing cream base as the carrier, wherein the salicylate ester has the formula C6H4COOR0H wherein R is a C11-C30 alkyl or alkenyl radical.
Thus according to an aspect the invention of the cosmetic composition comprises:
According to a preferred aspect of the invention the cosmetic composition comprises:
Now it has been found that oil and grease production by skin may be controlled, reduced and/or inhibited through application of a cosmetic composition including as active a derivative of salicylic acid having formula C6H4COOROH wherein R is a C11-C30 alkyl or alkenyl radical in combination with niacinamide in a vanishing cream base. The composition essentially contains fatty acid as the main oil phase which is emulsified by surfactants. The surfactant may be anionic, nonionic, cationic or amphoteric and is preferably fatty acid soap.
By the term xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d is meant to include all areas containing sebaceous glands, such as face, back, chest and scalp.
The salicylate esters will generally be amounts in the range from 0.01 to 10%, preferably from 0.1 to 5%, optimally from 0.1 to 3% by weight of the composition. Niacinamide will generally be in the range 0.01 to 10% and more preferably 0.1-3%. The two are preferably formulated in a vanishing cream base comprising 5-25% by weight C12-C20 fatty acids and 0.1-10% by weight of a surfactant, which is preferably fatty acid soap.
The surfactant may be selected from anionic, nonionic, cationic and amphoteric actives. Particularly preferred nonionic surfactants are those with a C10-C20 fatty alcohol or acid hydrophobe condensed with from 2 to 100 moles of ethylene oxide or propylene oxide per mole of hydrophobe; C2-C10 alkyl phenols condensed with from 2 to 20 moles of alkylene oxide; mono- and di- fatty acid esters of ethylene glycol; fatty acid monoglyceride; sorbitan, mono- and di- C8-C20 fatty acids; block copolymers (ethylene oxide/propylene oxide); and polyoxyethylene sorbitan, as well as combinations thereof. Alkyl polyglycosides and saccharide fatty amides (e.g. methyl gluconamides) are also suitable nonionic surfactants.
Preferred anionic surfactants are soap, and others such as alkyl ether sulfate and sulfonates, alkyl sulfates and sulfonates, alkylbenzene sulfonates, alkyl and dialkyl sulfosuccinates, C8-C20 acyl isethionates, acyl glutamates, C8-C20 alkyl ether phosphates and combinations thereof.
Further examples of suitable surfactant compounds may be chosen from the commonly used actives described in xe2x80x9cSurfactants in Cosmeticsxe2x80x9d, II Edition, 1997, Eds. M. M. Rieger and L. D. Rhein, Marcel Dekker Inc. New York.
Emollient materials may also serve as pharmaceutically physiologically and/or cosmetically acceptable carriers. These may be in the form of silicone oils and synthetic esters. Amounts of the emollients may range anywhere from 0.1 to 50%, preferably between 1 and 20% by weight.
Silicone oils may be divided into the volatile and non-volatile variety. The term xe2x80x9cvolatilexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to those materials which have a measurable vapor pressure at ambient temperature. Volatile silicone oils are preferably chosen from cyclic or linear polydimethyl- siloxanes containing from 3 to 9, preferably from 4 to 5, silicon atoms. Linear volatile silicone materials generally have viscosities less than 5 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C. while cyclic materials typically have viscosities of less than 10 centistokes.
Nonvolatile silicone oils useful as an emollient material include polyalkyl siloxanes, polyalkylaryl siloxanes and polyether siloxane copolymers. The essentially non-volatile polyalkyl siloxanes useful herein include, for example, polydimethyl siloxanes with viscosities of from 5 to 100,000 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C. Among the preferred non-volatile emollients useful in the present compositions are the polydimethyl siloxanes having viscosities from 10 to 400 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C.
Among the suitable ester emollients are:
(1) Alkenyl or alkyl esters of fatty acids having 10 to 20 carbon atoms. Examples thereof include isoarachidyl neopentanoate, isononyl isonanonoate, oleyl myristate, oleyl stearate, and oleyl oleate.
(2) Ether-esters such as fatty acid esters of ethoxylated fatty alcohols.
(3) Polyhydric alcohol esters. Ethylene glycol mono and di-fatty acid esters, diethylene glycol mono- and di-fatty acid esters, polyethylene glycol (200-6000) mono- and di-fatty acid esters, propylene glycol mono- and di-fatty acid esters, polypropylene glycol 2000 monooleate, polypropylene glycol 2000 monostearate, ethoxylated propylene glycol monostearate, glyceryl mono- and di-fatty acid esters, polyglycerol poly-fatty esters, ethoxylated glyceryl monostearate, 1,3-butylene glycol monostearate, 1,3-butylene glycol distearate, polyoxyethylene polyol fatty acid ester, sorbitan fatty acid esters, and polyoxyethylene sorbitan fatty acid esters are satisfactory polyhydric alcohol esters.
(4) Wax esters such as beeswax, spermaceti, myristyl myristate, stearyl stearate and arachidyl behenate.
(5) Sterols esters, of which cholesterol fatty acid esters are examples thereof.
Fatty acids having from 10 to 30 carbon atoms may also be included as pharmaceutically acceptable carriers for compositions of this invention. Illustrative of this category are pelargonic, lauric, myristic, palmitic, stearic, isostearic, hydroxystearic, oleic, linoleic, ricinoleic, arachidic, behenic and erucic acids.
Humectants of the polyhydric alcohol-type may also be employed as pharmaceutically acceptable carriers in compositions of this invention. The humectant aids in increasing the effectiveness of the emollient, reduces scaling, stimulates removal of built-up scale and improves skin feel. Typical polyhydric alcohols include glycerol, polyalkylene glycols and more preferably alkylene polyols and their derivatives, including propylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, polypropylene glycol, polyethylene glycol and derivatives thereof, sorbitol, hydroxypropyl sorbitol, hexylene glycol, 1,3-butylene glycol, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, ethoxylated glycerol, propoxylated glycerol and mixtures thereof. For best results the humectant is preferably polyethylene glycol. The amount of humectant may range anywhere from 0.5 to 30%, preferably between 1 and 15% by weight of the composition.
Thickeners may also be utilized as part of the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier of compositions according to the present invention. Typical thickeners include crosslinked acrylates (e.g. Carbopol 9820), hydrophobically-modified acrylates (e.g. Carbopol 1382), cellulosic derivatives and natural gums. Among useful cellulosic derivatives are sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl methylcellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose and hydroxymethyl cellulose. Natural gums suitable for the present invention include guar, xanthan, sclerotium, carrageenan, pectin and combinations of these gums. Amounts of the thickener may range from 0.0001 to 5%, usually from 0.001 to 1%, optimally from 0.01 to 0.5% by weight.
Collectively the water, solvents, silicones, esters, fatty acids, humectants and/or thickeners will constitute the pharmaceutically acceptable carrier in amounts from 1 to 99.9%, preferably from 80 to 99% by weight.
Cosmetic compositions of the present invention may be in any form. These forms may include emulsified systems such as lotions and creams, microemulsions, roll-on formulations, mousses, ointments (hydrophilic and hydrophobic), aerosol and non-aerosol sprays and pad- applied formulations.
Sunscreen actives may also be included in compositions of the present invention. Particularly preferred are such materials as ethylhexyl p-methoxycinnamate, available as Parsol MCX, and benzophenone-3, also known as Oxybenzone.
Inorganic sunscreen actives may be employed such as microfine titanium dioxide, polyethylene and various other polymers. Amounts of the sunscreen agents will generally range from 0.1 to 30%, preferably from 2 to 20%, optimally from 4 to 10% by weight.
Preservatives can desirably be incorporated into the cosmetic compositions of this invention to protect against the growth of potentially harmful microorganisms. Suitable traditional preservatives for compositions of this invention are alkyl esters of para-hydroxybenzoic acid.
Other preservatives which have more recently come into use include hydantoin derivatives, propionate salts, and a variety of quaternary ammonium compounds. Cosmetic chemists are familiar with appropriate preservatives and routinely choose them to satisfy the preservative challenge test and to provide product stability. Particularly preferred preservatives are phenoxyethanol, methyl paraben, propyl paraben, imidazolidinyl urea, sodium dehydroacetate and benzyl alcohol. The preservatives should be selected having regard for the use of the composition and possible incompatibilities between the preservatives and other ingredients in the emulsion. Preservatives are preferably employed in amounts ranging from 0.01% to 2% by weight of the composition.
Compositions of the present invention may also contain water-soluble vitamins. The term water-soluble defines substances with a solubility of at least 0.1%, preferably at least 1%, optimally at least 5% by weight in water.
Illustrative water-soluble vitamins are Niacin, Vitamin B6, Vitamin C and Biotin. One source for Vitamin C is a product sold under the trademark of Vitazyme C available from the Brooks Company. Niacin, Vitamin B and Biotin are available from Roche Pharmaceuticals. Total amount of vitamins in compositions according to the present invention may range from 0.001 to 1%, preferably from 0.01 to 0.6, optimally from 0.1 to 0.5% by weight.
Keratolytic agents such as C2-C25 xcex1-hydroxy alkanoic acids may also be incorporated into compositions of this invention. Illustrative of this group of materials are glycolic, lactic, xcex1-hydroxyoctanoic acids and salts thereof. The salts may be selected from alkalimetal, ammonium and C1-C2, alkyl or alkanclammonium counterions. Levels of xcex1-hydroxyalkanoic acids may range from 0.001 to 8%, preferably between 0.2 and 1%, optimally between 0.4 and 0.5% by weight.
Minor adjunct ingredients may also be present in the cosmetic compositions. Among them may be the water-insoluble vitamins such as vitamin A palmitate, vitamin E acetate and DL-panthenol. Another adjunct ingredient can be that of an enzyme. Particularly preferred is superoxide dismutase, commercially available as Biocell SOD from Brooks Industries, USA. Natural vegetable materials from renewable resources are often desirable in cosmetic compositions. For instance, cosmetic compositions of the present invention may include P-glucan derived from oats, commercially available under the trademark Microat SF from Nurture Inc., Missoula, Mt.
Colorants, fragrances, opacifiers, adsorbents and abrasives may also be included in compositions of the present invention. Each of these substances may range from 0.05 to 5%, preferably between 0.1 and 3% by weight.
The following Examples will more fully illustrate embodiments of this invention.
All parts, percentages and proportions referred to herein and in the appended claims are by weight of the composition unless otherwise indicated.